Anotharoce
by icewaker22
Summary: Harry awoke his sky flames in the Chamber of Secrets then went to Gringotts after to sort out his will, only to find that the wizarding world is full to the brim with the unclaimed treasure in the form of lost estates that can only be bought by humans.
1. Chapter 1

Anotharoce

I don't own KHR or Harry Potter. Just saying.

Summary: Harry awoke his sky flames in the Chamber of Secretes then went to Gringotts after to sort out his will, only to find that the wizarding world is full to the brim with the unclaimed treasure in the form of lost estates that can only be bought by humans.

Chapter 1 (Maybe)

Harry was breathless. Well, more breathless than normal. Or maybe he had somehow forgotten how to breath when he had landed on this island (Subcontinent?). The first thing he fount that took his breath away was that he was stupidly high and the air was thin as hell. After that, it went from one surprise to the next. He was on a floating, drifting island that seemed to be in the tropics if the temperature and plant life was anything to go by.

After that, Harry made his way over the forest on his broom only to find Phoenix's inhabited it like seagulls inhabited a beach.

The next shock came in the form of a city that seemed to surround what would have been a volcano.

The city was incredibly preserved and seemed to be filled to the brim with gems of every colour of the rainbow in every shape and size while the architecture was, even more, breath taking. It was as if someone had gathered the best building of the ancient world and rolled them into one city.

It wasn't until Harry reached the edge of the volcano that Harry finally began to understand just how incredible the island was. For if the city was holy then the heart of the volcano felt like it was the home of a benign god.

Looking down into the valley Harry was almost disappointed at what he saw. Instead of a breathtaking temple like he thought there would be, he saw a razed platform with seven massive gold bowls.

The bowls were arranged with the six slightly smaller bowls surrounding the largest one. The largest bowl was also on a small platform unto itself letting Harry see the string of orange gems the same colour as the flames he started being able to us two years ago after the chamber of secrets.

As Harry made his way down to look at the platform bowls he felt drawn to the central one.

What happened next Harry couldn't tell you for the life of him. One moment he was touching the bowl the next his hand was on fire then the bowl was. After that thing got even hazier as at some point the other six bowls lit with different coloured flames, then Harry was pressed to his knees as a magical preacher, the likes of which made the entirety of Hogwarts seem like a card trick. At some point, Harry started to scream as his scar split open and black smock came streaming out.

At some point, Harry was able to roll onto his back and watched in awe as the bowls seemed to create seven pillars of rainbow coloured fire that seemed to meet a veil that hung over the entire island.

After what seemed like forever Harry allowed himself to fall into restless sleep as he got used to the pressure.

In another part of the world, Checker Face gasped as the Tri-ni-set was destroyed thus rendering him mortal and powerless.

In the Vendicare the Vindice found themselves being consumed by Sky flames leaving behind nothing but ash.

In Italy, a box of rings in a vault suddenly was consumed by first orange flames then red leaving nothing behind.

In Namimori Japan the rings of seven friends suddenly went up in flames.

"Reborn what's happening," a boy with overly fluffy brown hair asked fear.

"I have no idea Dame- ," Reborn was cut off as his pacifier suddenly shattered and turned to stone. Once that happened he was suddenly surrounded by bright yellow and orange flames.

When the flames faded, where there once was a toddler there now was a very attractive teen looking like he was about fifteen.

"Well, that's something. Thou I have no idea how someone can perform long range Harmonization," Reborn said once the flames were gone.

In the wizarding world, fires were popping up everywhere. It wouldn't be for another few days that the things that were burning were all things that would be seen as evil or dark.

End

So what do you think? Keep it a one shot? Make it a multiple chapter story?


	2. Chapter 2

Anotharoce

*Okay by popular demand. And I do mean popular. I will be making this a multiple chapter story. I mean really 131 people are following this thing and I never even said it would be more than maybe a weird way to offload the idea in my head. Also thanks for the reviews . for the 94 of you people how didn't review/message me, you know who you are, thank the ones that did. I would probably leave this story if I didn't get spammed in the first day and every few hours sense for them.

* So here are the warnings. This is going to be different and not like the canon at all. I never understood the who 'true earthborn people thing.' Also while I get the whole heaven earth thing going on I honestly feel like if the rating in the manga didn't begin to drop that there would also be flames of the Sea so I will be adding those as a concept.

Chapter 2(1?)

The first thing that Harry felt as he woke up was peace and contentment. It was as if someone had taken phoenix song and turned into a bath and he was submerged in it.

Despite the hardness of the ground and stiffness he was feeling Harry refused to get up, after all, he was warm and content and moving was a weird feeling like he was an overfull water balloon that any pressure that was placed on him would make him pop.

"Well isn't this a surprise," a female voice said. The voice was like a mix of fire and ancient music filled with nothing but perfect tones and ringing harmonic harmony.

"Who's there," Harry asked as he cracked an eye open but didn't see anyone.

"Be a calm child, for there is no one here but you and me. I am the ancient memory of this place. The people of Anotharoce often called me the 'Flame Keeper' in your language, but a more accurate way to portray of me would be to call me the flames them-self," the voice explained as Harry managed to find himself sitting up with his back to the warm bowl with seven meter tall orange flames spilling out the top.

"Okay. I really have no idea what is going on but if you could explain that would be great. They last time I met a sentient entity that didn't have a body it sent a basilisk on me," Harry replied dryly while hoping that by talking about this thing he would have his life force drained or something like that.

The voice seemed to crackle in glee before it began it's explanation, "well to understand what's going on you first need to understand what this place is."

Harry nodded.

That seemed to be enough for the entity of the flame as Harry had started to dub the thing, "The island you are on is the island at the heart of the sky as the people who lived here once called it. It went by the name of Anotharoce."

"Now Anotharoce was created around the dawn of civilisation. As were two other civilisations: Avalon and Atlantis. Now each of these civilisations was different than the other four 'cradles of civilisation' as your people call them now, in that they were mostly magic based peoples."

"In the beginning everything was fine. The tribes were gathered and magically solved most of the problems of the people and they were peaceful. This, of course, changed when people wanted to be in charge of one another."

"War broke out in all areas of civilisation. Tribes made villages only for them to be burnt down. In retaliation, someone would raise the dead and have them detract their enemy's while they would poison the lakes and springs. Magic went from being a thing used to help to be a way of war."

"While this bad at least the number of magical were few as it took the time to train them. This meant that for every war mage there were six mages that focused on add others with their magic and in turn, it created a balance."

"That balance was broken when black magic was created. Unlike normal magic where once cast the energy returns to the circle of energy in nature once it's job is done. Black magic or as you call it now the dark magic of magic of evil intent doesn't return the energy back to the way it was. Black magic corrupts the energy leaving it incomparable with anything and eventually creating what are called toxic pocket effects."

"Now while most of these effects could be ignored or written off as nature balancing itself. Some like dementors couldn't."

"Eventually it became so bad that it had corrupted magic itself making it so only those with magic tied to their blood could use it."

"Realising what was happening Anotharoce, Avalon, and Atlantis put aside their difference as they had the most magic users left and with the magic of Anotharoce allowing it to move between the other two civilisations and pool their efforts to find a solution. They did find one eventually while looking to see if humans could right the wrong that they had made."

"They found that humans could use their soul as the filter of sorts. It was also quickly decided that something else was needed though if they were going to use their souls to repair the energy of the world and stop all the corrupt magical energy from warping the world."

"It was a young boy who found the answer they were looking for. He wondered why the people didn't just light the corrupt energy on fire and get it over with."

"The realisation that this was what the ancient people were looking for was overwhelming. There was a way to fix the problem. They could burn the corruption out of the world."

"Like all problems that are rushed to be fixed the execution fell short. The first problem they hit was that there was no way for the few hundred mages they had to even one percent of what was being made at the same time in other parts of the world. After all, one really powerful item could produce enough corrupt energy that it would take a hundred mages to match the output. With this in mind, they created three rituals to create soul fire in every human in the world."

"Depending on your soul would depend on how the fire would manifest in you. If you were part of the sky set it as because you were bound by the sky as a wander. If you were of the earth it was because you were bound to the earth and the same applies for the sea."

"Everything settled for awhile after that until it was found that the soul fire that they had given humanity to help heal the world was now causing harm as well."

"The soul fire did destroy the corrupt energy but in its wake, it left dead energy. The energy had no energy if you will."

"This became a new problem for the people of the magic civilisations because it meant that now they not only had to deal with the corrupt energy they now had to deal with the dead zones. Places that used to thrive where now dying from starvation because while the energy was there it was doing nothing."

"This lead to the creation of new rituals to try and fix this problem. The first two rituals that were completed were done by the earth and sea flame users to pull the dead energy from the land and sea where it settled and throw it into the air."

"It's the sky's job to re-energize the dead energy. This is done by using sky soul fire to rip a howl into the demotion void. This, in turn, allows the natural power of the void to spill into our world. That power, in turn, refills the dead energy and makes it magic is the cycle that was created by the ancients."

"This place you are sitting is the sight of the turning the processes that the people of Anotharoce used to renew the energy in the air."

"You started the process by being able to use the sky type flames and touching the ritual bowl."

"The process has been maintained by using your soul and destroying anchored corrupted energy."

"More specifically the Horcruxes of Tom Riddle and the Tri-ni-set of the true earthborn demons. After those were gone the 'Turning Ritual' has simply gone after anything that is anchored corrupt energy."

Feeling that the being was done Harry chose to ask his next question, "If you don't mind me asking. Why do I feel like I have seven strings tied to me?"

"Those are your elements,"the entity began, "Or more accurately they are the leftover elements that the true earthbound demon was feed off of at the time."

"You see a sky your flames get grounded by your elements. Unfortunately, you had no elements when you began the turning and as a way to prevent the turning from harming you your flames used the natural boost in power to find the most compatible elements. This resulted in you bonding to the elements that were used as food in the Tri-ni-set as while they were all bound to each other they weren't bound to their sky."

"Well, that sucks," Harry mumbled as he felt something land on his lap. Looking down he found himself looking at a bag filled with gems.

As he was looking at the gems he didn't realise that a phoenix had landed on his leg until he was consumed by fire.

Please tell me what you thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Anotharoce

Well due to the response I've been getting I will keep going with this. Though to be honest I only kinda know where this is going.

So should I have it be about trying to find the other two city's and returning the world to balance? Or should I focus more on Checker Face and how he feels about this? Focus on old Voldi or have it as Harry against the world. Albus is a dick no matter how you look at him. What should the magic world's response to the Turning be? What should the normal people response to these things be?

Ideas, please! This thing was mostly a random thought that you people liked so tell me how you what it to go.

As for spelling and grammar, I'm sorry if it bugs you but as I've side before there are different types of English and I suck at all of them. Also, don't blame spell check blame Grammarly and the fact that I don't have a beta.

On my last note please tell me what is wrong with charterer right away. I suck at making them and that is the reason I write fanfiction, so I can practice my character creation. So please let me know. Tips for this are also greatly appreciated. Also tell me if I'm not giving you enough info about the world as a whole. I have a bad habit of skimping there.

Anyway on with the pain and suffering of Harry. I mean on with the story.

Chapter 3

Reborn was looking over his student's homework while trying not to show just how jumpy he was at the moment.

Evidently, he had failed as his student was gearing up to ask what was wrong, "Don't Dame-Tsuna."

"But I haven't said anything yet," the fluffy haired boy whined.

"And you don't need to for me to know that you want to ask a stupid question," was the snap response.

Sighing, Tsuna finally decided to ask his questions anyway despite how mush his tutor resembled an angst-driven teen, "is it really that stupid? I mean ya whatever this is, it is powerful but all it's done is flare its flames right?"

Sighing and reminding himself that Tsuna didn't grow up with flames being a part of his daily life Reborn forced his new teenage body to face the poor fluffy bunny of a boy, before starting his explanation, "Dame-Tsuna you are a moron. Now I'm going to lay some facts out for you and then ask you to put an opinion together because it seems that I have failed in your training somewhere:"

"Alright, fact one. There is an unknown Sky Flame user out there. This is known as no one recognises the flames. It is also known that this person is alive as the flames are fresh. This means that the sky is actively using their flames instead of it being a flame imprint."

"Fact two: This Sky is powerful to a god-like level. To be blunt this person is able to make use feel their flames in every corner of the world. An example of their power is that they destroyed the curse on myself and all the other Arcobaleno casually. I put effuses on the fact that this being destroyed one of the cornerstones of the mafia world as if it was nothing."

"Fact three: For some unknown reason they were surging their flames for the last three days and now they are slowing down. This means that whatever they were doing is most likely done as they were being retracted at a controller rate."

"Final fact: We know nothing else."

"So Dame-Tsuna why don't you tell me what's going on so I can finally relax," Reborn said icily.

Just as Tsuna was about to respond the centre of the room was filled with sky fire.

\- I am a Line - I am a Line-

"Well that suck," Harry said before he was consumed by the phoenix fire and taken where ever it was that phoenix wished to take him.

As the fire faded he was forced to dodge to the left as a bullet whizzed past where his head was a second ago.

Realising a second one was coming and he was still unable to move he called his fire. While a shield charm would have worked he couldn't move his arms with his wand nor had he really had time to look over all the info that the fire entity had shoved into his head while he was distracted with story time.

The bullet hit the flames and vanished. Not in the 'oh, there's melted pile of lead' but in an 'oh you're missing a bullet? Are you sure you didn't throw it in the river to play a prank on me' sort of was?

The boy with really fluffy hair that looked kinda like a stuffed animal screamed in what Harry assumed was the fright. Not that he blamed the kid. After all, some stranger had just appeared out of nowhere looking like death warmed over and his friends gun seemed to be not working. In all honesty, the kid probably thought he was a demon or something.

Then there was the another boy. The one with the gun.

This boy was shockingly handsome. With neat hair and sharp jaw while still having a youthful look to him. At first glance, Harry would say the boy looked around sixteen maybe seventeen but as he looked closer he realised why he thought that. It was the eyes. They seemed older thus they drew his thoughts to him being older. It wouldn't shock him if the boy had seen the ugly side of humanity. His height only lent to the thoughts of him being older.

"Who are you," fluffy asked in a panicked voice.

Taking a second to realise that yes he did know the language but couldn't for the life of him didn't know which language it was.

Harry was brought out of his musing by another gunshot.

"What language are you speaking," Harry asks in English.

"Japanese," was the gun holding boys cold answer.

"Okay," Harry started as he reoriented his brain to use Japanese, "Well I am Harry Potter heir to the most ancient house of Potter as well as the current ruler of Anotharoce. My other names if the info that the 'memories of the flames' put into me are true are the 'Sky Saint' in the faith of soul fire and the "Saint of Life" in western Wicca. "

"I've heard of Wicca but what is the faith of Soul Fire," Fluffy asked.

"It's Dying Will Flame Dame-Tsuna," the gun-wielding boy answered, making fluffy make an 'oh' sound with his mouth.

"What I want to know," the gun-wielding boy said, "Is what it means for you to be the Sky Saint and if you were the one that was covering the world with your flames?"

Not even slightly upset by anger, Harry simply smiled and answered, "Well as for what it means for me to be the Sky Saint that's simple, I decide who is allowed to use Soul Fire that is aligned with the sky. I guess you could say that I am the counterbalance or the fail-safe that was built into the system that was used to create the Soul Fire in humans. As for your second question, the answer is yes. I was the one who you felt. That was me taking over the system and getting it back up and running."

"Why," was the gun wielding boys next question.

"You know your really rude right," Harry asked as he let his flames block three shots at him.

"Answer the question," the gun-wielding boy demanded as Fluffy had made his way over to his bed and proceeded to hid behind his pillow.

Sighing tiredly Harry forced himself to sit up and lean back against the wall Harry entertained the idea of simply falling asleep simply to piss the guy and avoid the question but knowing that it wouldn't work.

Looking the gun-wielding boy in the eye Harry said simply, "Shire dumb luck. The system is set in such a way that it would trigger and make a new Saint the second it came in contact with Sky type soul fire if left alone for over a hundred years. If the 'Memories of the Flames' likes you then-then you don't die and it gets you to stay on as the Sky Saint."

That seemed to be the right answer it seemed as the boy with the gun seemed to relax a fair bit at that.

"So why would a Saint appear in the bedroom of a total stranger in Japan," the gun-wielding boy asked.

"Ask the bloody bird. I honestly only want to pass out at this point. Does stone alter on a floating island? Sure. Bedroom floor of a gun wielding crazy; please don't wake me up if you're going to rape me. Otherwise, knock yourself out trying to kill me seeing as bullet are useless and I bet everything else that tries to kill me for the next bit will be as well," Harry said offhandedly, "Now if you'll excuse me. I am going to pass out."

Less then thirty seconds later Reborn could hear the light snoring coming from Harry. Deciding that it would be best to simply let the boy sleep Reborn turned to his student and ordered him to make up a futon for the boy so he could get more answers in the morning.

It wasn't until he reached over and picked the boy up that he realised his mistake as he felt the bond snap into place.

Once he got over the shock Reborn couldn't stop himself from breaking into laughter at the sheer absurdity of the situation. He had waited his whole life for a chance at harmonisation but as the strongest sun none could touch him yet here was this wisp of a boy who could shake the very world with his power and for the first time he wondered if he was strong enough to be an element to this Sky. Could he really be strong enough to light up the sky that could encompass the very earth itself?

It was a humbled Reborn that found himself laughing himself to sleep that night.

*So tell me what you think.


End file.
